


flicker

by seocago



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, hpverse, slytherin!doyoung, slytherin!jaehyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seocago/pseuds/seocago
Summary: Doyoung punya segala nilai yang Slytherin junjung tinggi kecuali satu: darah murni.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ratu, hehe hope you like it!

Bagi Doyoung, hanya ada dua tipe Slytherin.

Mereka yang selalu mendapat sorotan; dan mereka yang hidup dalam bayangan.

Dia termasuk di kategori yang kedua.

Ambisi? dia punya. Cerdik? jelas. Kepemimpinan? Nggak usah ditanya lagi. Sebelum mendapat surat penerimaan Hogwarts, menjadi ketua kelas di sekolah dasarnya tiap tahun adalah hal yang hukumnya hampir mutlak. Semua orang percaya sama dia, termasuk orang tuanya. Buktinya dia diperbolehkan menghadiri sekolah yang namanya bahkan belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya, mempercayainya untuk belajar jauh dari rumah.

Doyoung punya segala nilai yang Slytherin junjung tinggi kecuali satu: darah murni.

Susah untuk mendapat pengakuan di tengah kumpulan orang yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian. Awalnya, dia pikir dia bisa merubah stigma yang ada. Tapi, semua usahanya seakan sia-sia.

Memang kalau dibandingkan dengan situasi bertahun-tahun lalu, Hogwarts yang sekarang adalah Hogwarts yang lebih maju.

Tapi di asramanya, tetap ada garis tak kasat mata antara mereka yang berdarah murni dan mereka yang bukan. Ini memang jarang diperlihatkan. Kalau kamu bukan _si nggak murni_ di antara mereka yang murni, mungkin kamu nggak akan sadar.

Doyoung pandai membaca situasi. Dia tau kapan suaranya dibutuhkan, dan kapan seharusnya dia diam. Dan sejauh ini, dia lebih banyak diam.

Enam tahun ia belajar giat, enam tahun juga ia tidak terlihat.

Beda kasusnya dengan Jaehyun. Sekedar menarik nafas saja, anak itu pasti dapat perhatian.

 _Privilege_ , kalau kata Doyoung. Tapi Jaehyun mana sadar?

Mereka pertama berbicara sebulan sebelum pekan ujian di semester lalu. Mungkin kalau bukan karna Jaehyun yang sangat payah dalam pelajaran meramu, mereka nggak akan bertemu.

Professor Byun yang memanggil Doyoung kala itu. Katanya, ada murid angkatan bawah yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dan ketika diimingi dengan nilai tambahan, dia mana bisa nolak?

Angka adalah satu-satunya cara membuktikan kepintarannya saat ia tidak bisa menunjukkan dengan suara. Jadi, dia terima tawarannya. Mengajar Jaehyun selama sebulan penuh, membantunya mengejar nilai yang sebelumnya tertinggal jauh.

Semenjak itu, Jaehyun seakan terobsesi.

Anak itu bakal narik Doyoung ke teman-temannya, yang saling melempar tatap ketika mereka datang bergandengan. Dan Jaehyun nggak pernah sadar.

“Aku bukan kayak kalian,” Doyoung pernah bilang.

Tapi Jaehyun mengacuhkannya dan _tetap_ berusaha menarik Doyoung ke dunianya.

“Kak.”

Suara Jaehyun. Ia coba abaikan.

Doyoung tau dia udah nggak bisa nikmatin waktu sendirinya di kursi pojok perpustakaan begitu yang lebih muda itu datang. Karna dimana ada Jaehyun, disitu mata semua orang memandang. Kali ini juga begitu.

“Kak Dongyoung.”

“Doyoung,” koreksi yang lebih tua, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari buku yang ia baca.

Jaehyun menggeser bangkunya lebih dekat. Membela diri dengan berucap, “Nama aslimu Dongyoung.”

“Kita bukan teman,” jawab Doyoung.

Harapannya saat itu adalah agar Jaehyun cepat pergi saja. Dia nggak suka atensi yang dia terima.

Urusannya sama Jaehyun seharusnya sudah usai. Jadi, dia bereskan bukunya—pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hari itu hari terakhir mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Karna pada hari-hari berikutnya, Doyoung nggak bisa ditemukan di tempat biasa Jaehyun melihatnya. Yang lebih muda itu udah coba nunggu, tapi yang ditunggu nggak pernah kelihatan. Nggak pernah datang.

\--

Mereka baru bertemu lagi saat Jaehyun berkunjung ke kamar Doyoung tepat di hari ke tujuh.

Yang bertamu itu langsung duduk di kasur milik Ten, seakan kamar itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

“Ngapain?” tanya Ten, balik selimutan begitu dia lihat siapa yang ganggu tidur siangnya.

Hari minggu biasanya kamar sepi, dan Ten biasanya sendiri. Tapi hari itu Doyoung tetap di kamar—terus tiba-tiba ada yang ngungsi.

“Numpang,” jawab Jaehyun, sedikit mendorong Ten untuk geseran.

Yang lebih tua itu mengerang pelan. Bilang, “Kayak nggak punya kamar aja.”

“Disini lebih asik.”

Dengar ini, Doyoung mendengus pelan. Dia nggak ngelirik sedikitpun dari awal Jaehyun masuk kamar.

Terus, hening. Suara dengkuran Ten jadi satu-satunya yang menemani.

Jaehyun yang pertama buka suara.

“Hobimu belajar ya?”

Doyoung nggak jawab.

“Ini hari Minggu.”

Masih nggak jawab.

_“Like seriously, is there even anything you do for fun?”_

Yang ini bikin Doyoung berhenti nulis. Membenarkan posisi duduknya di lantai sebelum menunjuk ke arah lemari. "Kalau kamu buka, ada kanvas.”

Jaehyun langsung bangun dari kasur Ten. Dia membuka lemari yang Doyoung tunjuk tadi, menggunakan waktunya untuk melihat susunan baju yang tertata rapih.

“Jangan aneh-aneh,” ucap Doyoung, tepat saat Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu baju. “Ambil kanvasnya aja.”

Yang lebih muda itu menurut, tentu. Mengambil kanvas yang dimaksud sebelum menutup kembali pintu lemari. Di kanvas itu ada banyak gambar bunga, kecil-kecil dan sebagian besar belum memiliki warna. Ada nomor kecil juga yang tertera di tiap objeknya.

“Ini apa?” tanya Jaehyun, berjalan menghampiri Doyoung dan duduk di kasurnya. Yang punya kasur itu lagi duduk di lantai, berkutat dengan buku latihan di meja lipat kecilnya.

“Di nakas samping kasur ada cat sama kuas. Ada buku panduan juga,” kata Doyoung. Sesaat kemudian menimpali, “Laci nomor satu.”

Jaehyun ngangguk, walaupun tau yang lebih tua itu udah balik fokus ke kegiatan awalnya. Dia ambil semua yang Doyoung bilang tadi, terus duduk bersila di kasur. Kanvas di pangkuan. Dia baca buku panduannya—kelihatan mudah, dia hanya perlu mewarnai sesuai dengan nomor yang ada. “Ini aku disuruh kerjain, kak?”

Doyoung mengibaskan tangannya. Bilang, “Jangan berisik.”

Jadi Jaehyun tutup mulutnya. Mulai memberi warna pada bunga satu persatu seperti yang ada di buku panduan.

Banyak materi yang harus Doyoung kejar; dia ada rencana untuk mencoba ujian masuk universitas di _dunianya_ nanti ketika masa belajarnya disini sudah usai. Hidup yang sekarang ia jalani ini rasanya kurang cocok untuknya, tapi sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berhenti begitu saja.

“Kak.”

Denger ini rasanya Doyoung mau jedotin kepala ke meja. Dia padahal udah sengaja nggak belajar di perpustakaan lagi, eh gangguannya malah ngikut ke kamar.

“Nomor tujuh yang ini boleh aku ganti jadi delapan nggak?”

Doyoung menghela nafas pelan. Seenggaknya disini nggak ada banyak orang yang lihat. Sabar.

Jaehyun mendekat, memperlihatkan kanvas ke arah Doyoung dan menunjuk ke gambar pohon dengan nomor tujuh di dalamnya. Doyoung mengernyitkan dahi. Nanya, “Pohon apaan warna merah?”

Masih bisa dimengerti jika anak itu mengarahkan jarinya ke daun—yang ia tunjuk sekarang jelas-jelas bagian _batang_ dari pohon tersebut. Tapi Doyoung nggak mau ribut. Jadi sebelum Jaehyun kembali membuka mulut, dia bilang, “Warnain aja.”

Senyum Jaehyun saat itu berhasil membuatnya memijat kening. Pusing.

\--

Jaehyun datang lagi besok malamnya, langsung ngambil kanvas di lemari terus naik ke kasur Doyoung. Mewarnai.

Kondisi kamar malam itu ramai, penghuninya lengkap semua. _Semuanya_ bingung pas Jaehyun melenggang masuk dan membuka lemari Doyoung. Lebih bingung lagi pas yang punya itu nggak protes saat Jaehyun menguasai kasurnya.

“Itu kasur Doyoung,” kata Ten dari kasurnya, cukup keras.

“Aku tau.” Jaehyun mengedikkan bahu.

Dengar ini, Ten jelas kaget. Udah hampir enam tahun mereka sekamar dan Doyoung selalu menutup diri. Bawa tamu ke kamar juga, ini yang pertama kali.

Khawatir kalau ini bukan maunya sendiri, Ten langsung menghampiri. Mencoba menarik Jaehyun untuk bangun dari kasur. “Ini punya Doyoung,” tegasnya lagi. “Jangan aneh-aneh.”

Doyoung, yang sedari tadi fokus dengan pelajarannya, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah keributan.

“Dia gangguin kamu ya?” tanya Ten begitu mereka temu pandang. Anak itu masih coba narik Jaehyun, tapi yang ditarik nggak menyerah tanpa perlawanan. “Bangun anjir.”

“Ih, orang boleh sama kak Doyoung,” protes Jaehyun. Pahanya langsung digebuk Ten.

“Eh, bantuin dong.” Ten memberi gestur pada teman-teman sekamar lainnya yang daritadi cuma ngelihatin. “Bangun.”

Kun sama Sungjae udah siap mau ikut narik. Tapi Doyoung keburu bilang, “Biarin aja.”

Teman-teman sekamarnya itu langsung berhenti. Ten juga, langsung melepaskan Jaehyun dan mengerjap bingung.

Doyoung nggak ngasih penjelasan apa-apa. Dia cuma ngalihin pandangan ke Jaehyun terus bilang, “Jangan berisik.”

Yang lebih muda itu langsung ngangguk. Mendorong Ten menjauh sebelum kembali fokus mewarnai.

Hari-hari besoknya juga begitu. Syarat untuk mengusirnya cuma satu; berhenti belajar.

Kalau Doyoung berhenti belajar, dia baru mau pergi. Selalu gitu tiap malam. Sering Jaehyun yang ngantuk duluan, tapi tetap maksain buka mata biar nggak ketiduran. Teman-teman sekamar Doyoung nggak ada yang berani tanya. Mereka udah kebiasa juga, ada penghuni tambahan.

Doyoung juga jadi jarang belajar sampai larut malam. Awalnya karna pengen Jaehyun cepat pergi dari kamar, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering udahan belajar karna nggak mau yang lebih muda itu tidur terlalu malam.

Jaehyun udah di kanvas ketiganya sekarang.

Doyoung sebenernya bisa aja bilang dia kehabisan kanvas. Tapi tiap Jaehyun laporan kalau _karyanya_ selesai—meminta kanvas baru dengan senyum paling terang, Doyoung mana bisa bilang enggak?

“Doy.”

Suara Ten. Dia yang paling khawatir tiap Jaehyun masuk kamar.

Doyoung bergumam pelan. “Hm?”

“Bocahnya tidur,” ucap Ten. Sesaat kemudian menambahkan, “Aku bangunin ya?”

Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kasur, meletakkan penanya di meja saat melihat Jaehyun yang tertidur masih dengan kuas di genggamannya. Anak itu habis latihan Quidditch tadi—dari awal masuk kamar juga kelihatan capek.

Jadi Doyoung jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Bilang, “Biarin aja.”

Terus dia bangun dari duduknya. Menyingkirkan semua peralatan lukis sebelum membenarkan posisi Jaehyun di kasur, menarik selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

“Dia aslinya nggak seaneh ini deh, suer.” Ten menghela nafas pelan, memperhatikan dari kasurnya. “Cuma nggak tau akhir-akhir ini kerasukan apa.”

Doyoung terkekeh pelan, kembali duduk di depan meja lipatnya. “Biarin aja istirahat,” ucapnya. “Kamu juga tidur aja.”

Dia tau Ten sering ngawasin Jaehyun diam-diam terus baru tidur pas anak itu udah keluar. Kayak sekarang, contohnya. Teman-teman sekamarnya yang lain udah tidur kecuali mereka berdua.

Ten kelihatan ragu. Tapi ngelihat jam, akhirnya dia ngangguk. Bilang, “Kalau dia aneh-aneh bangunin ya.”

 _“I got this,”_ kata Doyoung, meyakinkan. Dia melempar senyum kecil ke arah Ten sebelum bilang, “Makasih ya.”

Teman sekamarnya itu membalas senyumnya. Masih duduk tapi, kelihatan kayak mau ngomong sesuatu tapi nggak jadi.

Doyoung menelengkan kepala, nungguin.

“Kamu juga istirahat,” ucap Ten akhirnya.

Doyoung mengerjap bingung. Dia cuma bisa ngelihatin pas Ten membaringkan diri di kasur. Anak itu masih sempat ngucapin selamat tidur sebelum narik selimut nutupin muka.

Tatapan Doyoung singgah cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dialihkan pada Jaehyun yang terlelap di kasurnya. Aneh, rasanya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan; mengambil pulpennya lalu kembali belajar.

\--

Saat Jaehyun membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Doyoung yang masih berkutat dengan buku di meja kecilnya.

“Kak?” panggilnya.

Doyoung melirik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya. “Udah bangun?”

Jaehyun mengerang pelan. Mengusap kantuk dari wajahnya sebelum matanya mencari jam yang ada di ruangan—langsung bangun duduk pas lihat angka empat. Udah pagi, dan dia ketiduran. “Kamu nggak tidur?”

“Kasurku ada yang nempatin,” jawab Doyoung santai.

“Kan bisa dibangunin!”

Doyoung hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Diam sesaat. Sebelum Jaehyun kembali membuka suara, “Kamu sejijik itu ya, kak, sama aku sampe nyentuh aja nggak mau?”

“Padahal kalau dipanggil aja juga aku bangun,” lanjutnya. “Kan aku disini biar kamu tidur lebih cepet. Bukan malah bikin kamu tambah begadang.”

Doyoung berhenti menulis. Pulpennya ia letakkan di meja lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan yang lebih muda—bilang, “Nggak ada yang nyuruh kamu kesini.”

Ucapan Doyoung selanjutnya membuat jantung Jaehyun berhenti untuk sesaat.

“Nggak ada yang mau kamu disini.”

Doyoung kelihatan serius pas ngomong begitu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Jaehyun takut.

Jadi dia pergi, sebelum Doyoung bisa ngomong lagi yang lebih menyakiti hati.

\--

Semenjak itu, tiap Doyoung lihat Jaehyun, anak itu selalu kabur.

Dia nggak pernah disamper lagi. Belajar harusnya jadi lebih tenang, tapi nggak tau kenapa Doyoung malah lebih sering nggak bisa fokus. Dia mulai balik lagi belajar di perpustakaan—tau kalau nggak bakal ada yang ganggu karna Jaehyun udah ngehindar.

Waktunya sekarang dia pake untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar; jam tidurnya juga makin nggak karuan.

Jadi pas ada darah yang menetes tepat di halaman bukunya, Doyoung udah nggak kaget. Dia langsung nunduk—nyubit ujung hidungnya dan berharap semuanya cepat berhenti. Dia tau badannya bakal protes suatu hari nanti, dan mimisannya hari ini adalah bukti.

Yang dia nggak nyangka adalah ada sepasang tangan hangat yang menangkup wajahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya dipenuhi oleh wajah Jaehyun yang terlampau dekat. Anak itu berlutut di depannya, kelihatan jelas kalau khawatir.

Dia lebih nggak nyangka lagi begitu Jaehyun menariknya untuk bangun dari kursi. Dan detik berikutnya, dia udah aman dalam dekapan. Bingung, jujur. Jaehyun gendong dia dari perpustakaan ke hospital wing, dan Doyoung terlalu kaget untuk protes.

Jadi dia diam aja. Dia baru buka suara begitu dia udah selesai diperiksa—kecapean, diagnosisnya. Obatnya istirahat.

“Yang tadi itu apa?” tanya Doyoung, sekarang duduk di kasur hospital wing.

Jaehyun berdiri di dekatnya. Nggak ngomong apa-apa dari awal mereka ketemu di perpustakaan tadi, tapi Doyoung bisa lihat tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Kaget, kayaknya. Dia tepuk sisi kasur di sampingnya, menyuruh anak itu duduk.

Yang lebih muda itu menurut. Masih diam, tapi.

Doyoung terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Kayak baru pertama kali lihat orang mimisan aja.”

Lalu melihat ekspresi Jaehyun, tawanya berhenti.

_Oh._

“Kamu baru pertama kali lihat orang mimisan?”

Jaehyun perlahan mengangguk. Dan saat anak itu membuka suara, Doyoung tau segala benteng pertahanan yang ia punya runtuh.

“Aku takut,” ucap Jaehyun, suaranya pelan. Terus pas dia angkat tangan untuk ngusap mata, Doyoung tahan. Dia tarik pergelangan tangan Jaehyun menjauh—memastikan. Dan bener aja. Anak itu nangis.

Doyoung bingung banget. Tapi Jaehyun kelihatan kaget beneran dan dia nggak tega; jadi dia tarik ke pelukan. Bilang, “Ini seriusan nggak sih?”

Jaehyun malah tambah nangis.

Jantungnya nggak karuan—entah karna khawatirnya yang belum hilang, atau karna dia ada di dekapan Doyoung sekarang.

Kayaknya yang kedua?

“Ampun.” Doyoung ketawa, nepuk-nepuk punggung yang lebih tinggi. “Aku gapapa.”

Tau Jaehyun nggak bakal berhenti dalam waktu dekat, dia bawa untuk berbaring bersama. Kepalanya masih pusing, tapi dia peluk Jaehyun lebih erat. “Kaget ya?” tanya Doyoung, tepukannya diganti dengan usapan lembut. “Aku gapapa, serius deh. Jangan nangis jelek banget.”

Doyoung baru narik diri begitu Jaehyun udah mulai tenang. Tangannya menangkup pipi yang lebih muda, sedikit diangkat agar mereka bertemu pandang. “Udah nangisnya?”

Yang lebih muda itu baru nangis bentar dan hidungnya udah merah banget. Doyoung terkekeh pelan, nggak sadar begitu dia mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup hidung Jaehyun. “Aku gapapa,” kata Doyoung lagi.

Detik berikutnya Jaehyun udah ngumpetin muka di dada Doyoung, nahan nangis lagi.

“Kalau ini mimpi,” gumamnya, bergeser lebih dekat. “Jangan bangunin aku.”

Doyoung ketawa; dan getaran di dadanya jelas terasa.

“Aduh,” kata Doyoung tiba-tiba, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut yang lebih muda. Matanya dipejamkan. “Aku pusing.”

Jaehyun panik—mau narik diri dari pelukan tapi malah dipeluk lebih erat. “Jangan pergi,” ucap Doyoung.

Dia langsung diam. Tangannya perlahan dilingkarin di pinggang Doyoung terus narik yang lebih tua itu lebih dekat.

“Maaf ya..”

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk narik diri kali ini, Doyoung nggak menahan.

Mata Doyoung masih terpejam saat Jaehyun melihat ke arahnya. Tangannya ia angkat, menangkup pipi Doyoung dan mengusapnya pelan. “Istirahat,” ucapnya.

Anggukan Doyoung membuat Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan—menarik Doyoung kembali ke dekapan dan mengecup dahi yang lebih tua itu dengan penuh hati-hati. Bilang, “Kamu udah lebih dari cukup.” Satu kecupan lagi. “Istirahat.”

Doyoung mengangguk pelan, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaehyun sebelum membiarkan kantuk menyelimutinya. Hangat, rasanya. Nyaman.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Doyoung biarkan dirinya istirahat dengan tenang.


End file.
